As Memórias de Draco Malfoy
by SM Starkiller
Summary: Reeditada. O passado era cruel, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos se pode mudar o destino. Draco jogou para traz todas as possibilidades de ser feliz... Se tornou um Comensal da Morte e abandonou Hermione no altar... Shippers: DHr e RHr.
1. O Passado

**Capítulo 1 - _O Passado_**

_**Memories, good days, bad days**  
Memórias, dias bons, dias ruins__  
**They'll be with me always**  
Eles estarão comigo sempre  
**In these old familiar rooms children would play**  
Nesses velhos e familiares quartos, crianças iriam brincar  
**Now there's only emptiness, nothing to say**  
Agora só há o vazio, nada para dizer_

Draco estava sentado numa ponte, estava escuro, frio, mas ele não ligava... Por dentro as coisas doíam mais... Muito mais...

Draco pensava no que fizera...O passado era realmente cruel, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos se pode mudar o destino. E o que ele havia feito? Jogou para traz todas as possibilidades de ser feliz... Se tornou um Comensal da Morte, um fiel seguidor do Lord das Trevas, mas o pior de tudo, abandonou Hermione no altar, deixou-a esperando, por medo, medo de perder a herança de seu pai... "Case-se com aquela sangue-ruim e será um mendigo, como os Weasley, pelo resto de sua vida!"

Como fora estúpido em deixá-la por um motivo tão fútil comparado ao amor que corria em suas veias, que queimava seu coração, que não o deixava dormir, que não o deixava em paz... Que nunca o deixou, mesmo depois de 10 anos, desde que a deixou para sempre... Agora, Malfoy tinha 31 anos... Como o tempo passava rápido, mas tão devagar para os corações apaixonados e desesperados, corações assim só querem morrer e parar de sofrer, o mais depressa possível.

Toda vez que ele lembrava do jeito que Hermione agia depois de uma briga, como ela chegava e dizia: "Você é um babaca orgulhoso e eu também, por isso fomos feitos um para o outro." Como ela o beijava... Draco lamentava muito, pois Hermione nunca foi inteiramente sua: "Não, não, só depois do casamento!" Mas ela foi de outra pessoa... Do idiota do Weasley, do idiota do Ronald Weasley! Dois anos depois de ter sido abandonada no altar Hermione casou-se com Rony. Eles tiveram dois filhos, uma menina e um menino, Cecil e Harry. Cecil era o nome que Draco e Hermione tinham planejado para uma filha, se um dia a tivessem.

"Como tudo isso dói!" - Draco pensava - "Tudo o que sonhamos, desmoronou por uma simples ameaça..."

A ameaça em que Draco pensava não era aquela que o seu pai havia feito, aquela foi só uma justificativa que deu para Hermione, na verdade ele só contou parte da ameaça: "Se você não se tornar um Comensal, como eu, irei destruir sua vida e principalmente a vida da pessoa que você mais ama... Hermione Granger. Case-se com aquela sangue-ruim e também ficará pobre, como os Weasley. E tudo o que terá será tristeza e angústia pelo resto de sua vida!" Ele precisava ter mentido, talvez assim ela não o amasse mais.

Ter cedido à ameaça não adiantou nada, pois tudo o que teve até agora foi tristeza e angústia. "Mas pelo menos, ela não está sofrendo junto com você... Mas eu gostaria que ela estivesse junto comigo... Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separasse."

Tantas eram as coisas que haviam mudado, Draco se tornou um assassino frio e calculista, a única coisa que lhe aquecia o coração era a lembrança de Hermione... Tantas foram as suas vítimas, pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida ou pessoas conhecidas, como Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, Profª McGonagall e ele...O garoto que sobreviveu, Harry Potter. Embora estranho, Potter foi o mais fácil de matar. Após uma batalha com Voldemort, Harry já estava muito debilitado, não conseguia nem levantar do chão. Então, o Lord disse: "Malfoy, tenho aqui a sua primeira vítima, execute-o e estará provando a sua lealdade a mim!". Ele só fez o que Voldemort ordenou, disse Avada Kedavra... E desde então, sua mente nunca mais teve sossego... Matara Harry, o padrinho do seu casamento (que nunca ocorreu, mas mesmo assim era o padrinho). Os dois haviam esquecido todas as brigas do passado, tinham se tornado amigos... Draco matou um dos poucos amigos verdadeiros que tinha... E agora era incumbido de mais uma missão: matar os líderes da Armada Dumbledore.

A Armada Dumbledore foi de um simples grupo que fazia feitiços escondidos da irritante Umbridge para o único grupo contra as forças de Voldemort. Seus principais líderes: Alvo Dumbledore e Harry Potter, já estavam mortos. Alvo foi cortado em pedaços ainda vivo e estes pedaços foram espalhados pelos quatro cantos do planeta nas comunidades bruxas com a seguinte mensagem: _"Se oponha a mim, o grande Lord das Trevas e esse será o seu futuro."_ O cadáver de Potter porém, foi entregue na sede da Armada por um hipogrifo preto.

Com isso, os novos líderes nomeados foram: Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Eles governavam Hope (a única cidade bruxa resistente) com grande sucesso, criando bruxos inteligentes e rápidos com a varinha. No início, eles só se defendiam, mas agora estavam avançando... Trazendo esperança para aqueles que um dia tomaram o partido do mal por medo.

E a missão de Malfoy era matar aqueles que impediam o progresso do Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger ("Eu nunca vou chamá-la de Weasley!") e Ronald Weasley.

Matar Ronald Weasley seria até um prazer, mas como poderia ter coragem de matar a única mulher que amou de verdade?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto cansado. Viu o seu reflexo no pequeno rio que passava embaixo da ponte e teve medo da própria imagem, parecia seu pai, Lucius, parecia possuir a mesma aparência maligna dele. E teve medo do que poderia fazer, teve medo de matar Hermione, mas era necessário.

* * *

**Obs.:** Nessa reedição eu não alterei muita coisa do primeiro capítulo original (corrigi alguns erros e adicioneialgumas coisas novas), eu nem pretendo alterar muito os caps, só se eu me inspirar mesmo na hora, como no final desse cap... **Surpresos? Intrigados? Irritados por essa fic ser tão ruim? Ou Enamorados pela estória? Digam o que vocês estão achando dessa fic! COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!**

**Trecho da música _Knowing Me, Knowing You_ do _Abba_.**


	2. As Memórias de Hermione Weasley

**CAPÍTULO 2 - _Os Por Quês dos Olhos Não Mentirem_**

**Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find**  
_Onde estão aqueles dias felizes? Eles parecem tão difíceis de encontrar_  
**Whatever happened to our love?**  
_O que aconteceu com nosso amor?_  
**I wish I understood**  
_Eu desejo entender_  
**It used to be so nice, it used to be so good**  
_Constumava ser tão legal, costumava ser tão bom_  
**When you're gone**  
_Quando você partiu  
_**How can I even try to go on?**  
_Como eu posso até mesmo tentar continuar?_

Hermione estava exausta, foi mais um dia de trabalho ensinando bruxos a prepararem poções, feitiços, enfim, qualquer coisa que pudesse defendê-los de Voldemort. E era assim todo os dias, todas as horas. "Se pelo menos, eu estivesse enfrentando isso com alguém que eu amasse... O Rony é uma ótima pessoa, mas, só isso."

O tempo passava e passava insistente... Mas ela nunca conseguiu esquecer Draco Malfoy.

As perguntas eram sempre as mesmas: "Por que ele me deixou?" "Será que ele me amava?" "A fortuna do pai dele era mais importante que o nosso amor?" Até hoje, Hermione se negou a acreditar na justificativa que Malfoy dera. Ela sabia quando ele mentia, os olhos dele mudavam e o denunciavam. Então, por quê? Por que a abandonara tão cruelmente? Por quê?

Eram tantos os porques que lhe davam dor de cabeça. Ela levantou da cadeira, saiu da antiga sala de Dumbledore e se dirigiu para o salão principal do castelo de Hogwarts, onde Rony estava tendo uma reunião com os seus principais aliados. Com a volta de Voldemort, esse foi o único lugar seguro que os seus opositores encontraram, Hogwarts e seus arredores. Ao redor de Hogwarts agora existia uma cidadezinha, que eles deram o nome de Hope. Graças aos feitiços e armadilhas que Dumbledore havia colocado antes de sua morte, Hope era um local impenetrável, ou pelo menos, era isso que todos achavam.

Hermione parou em frente a porta do salão e ficou observando Rony... Como ele estava diferente, as mudanças que sofreu em sua personalidade, era mais corajoso e decidido, tinha amadurecido bastante. Até porque as circunstâncias lhe obrigaram a isso, perdeu os pais e todos os irmãos com exceção de Percy e Gina. Percy se juntou a Voldemort e Gina ficara louca depois da morte de seu marido, Harry Potter.

"Já que tudo mudou, por que esse maldito amor também não muda? Se eu pudesse arrancar o meu coração do peito..."

A verdadeira vontade Hermione era fugir, fugir para longe dali. Procurar Draco e falar:

_- Eu sei que você mentiu e que me ama. Estou aqui porque te amo também, mesmo depois de tudo... Vamos fugir e deixar as nossas vidas, abandonar nossos passados sujos e buscar um futuro melhor!_

Hermione também tinha um passado sujo, matou dezenas de Comensais da Morte, entre eles, Lucius Malfoy.

Sonhar era bom, mas ela não poderia fazer isso. Tinha seus filhos e uma cidade inteira para liderar, para ajudar e socorrer em todos os momentos!

Os seus filhos, ou melhor, filhotes, como ela mesma gostava de chamar, eram uma das poucas coisas que davam alegria a Hermione. Cecil era a mais velha, tinha 7 anos e Harry, nome posto em homenagem ao seu grande amigo, 2 anos. Hermione havia insistido com Rony que o nome da menina seria Cecil, mas nunca lhe explicou o porque. Esse porque nós já sabemos, porque ela queria se lembrar de Draco.

Os cabelos ruivos e o rosto não deixavam dúvidas que ela era filha de Rony, mas no orgulho e teimosia Cecil lembrava muito Draco... ("Ou me lembra?").

Rony notou a presença de Hermione na sala.

- Mione, venha aqui, por favor. - Rony disse, gentilmente.

Hermione foi até ele com um sorriso, mas um sorriso triste, os olhos dela nunca mentiam e Rony percebeu isso.

- Para os que não a conhecem, essa é Hermione Weasley, minha esposa, vice-líder da Armada Dumbledore. - ele falou orgulhoso, apresentando-a.

Todos na sala a cumprimentaram.

- Bem, senhores, nossa reunião termina aqui. Amanhã combinaremos os detalhes e as pessoas que irão na missão.

- Missão, que missão? - perguntou Hermione interessada, já que até o momento não havia sido informada sobre a razão da reunião.

- A Missão Final - respondeu Rony friamente - nessa operação iremos matar os principais Comensais da Morte.

O coração de Hermione parou. Ela teve que tomar um pouco de ar para ter coragem de perguntar:

- E... - ela disse gaguejando - Vo-vo-cês pre-ten-ten-dem ma-ma-tar o...

- Ele também. - disse Rony tristemente, ao perceber que Hermione ainda demostrava algum sentimento por aquele traidor assassino - Draco Malfoy é um de nossos alvos.

Doía muito a Rony saber, que mesmo depois de todas as coisas desprezíveis que Malfoy fizera, Hermione ainda conseguia nutrir algo de bom com relação ao maldito crápula.

Seria um prazer para Rony matar Draco, embora ele não gostasse de admitir que queria matar alguém, seria um grande prazer...

* * *

**Obs.:** Surpresos? Intrigados? Irritados por essa fic ser tão ruim? Ou Enamorados pela estória? Digam o que vocês estão sentido com essa fic! **COMENTEM, POR FAVOR!** Vlw pelos coments pessoal!

**Trecho da música S.O.S. do Abba.**


	3. Antes da Chuva Chegar

**CAPÍTULO 3 - _Antes da Chuva Chegar_**

_Sinto agora que o vento traz coisas de longe de casa  
Libertando a voz  
São lugares perdidos, imagens confusas de tempos que não voltam mais  
E pessoas com quem convivi  
Suas palavras, seus sonhos, seus atos  
Seus modos de ver a vida  
Olha o que o vento traz, antes da chuva chegar_

O vento anunciava a chegada da chuva e as folhas se desprendiam suavemente dos galhos das árvores. Raios brilhavam no céu escuro e trovões ecoavam ao longe. Pequenas fadas brilhantes giravam, perdidas, e sendo arrastadas pela ventania, mudavam os seus caminhos. Duendes corriam para dentro de suas tocas, bruxos e bruxas voavam em suas vassouras (que estavam sem rumo), aparatavam ou usavam lareiras e passagens escondidas para irem para casa...O cabelo de Draco, agora longo como o do pai, voava rebelde em sintonia com o vento... O seu rosto estava com pequenas marcas da idade e traços de profunda depressão... Ele não ligava se ia chover ou não, nada importava...

Draco prometeu a si mesmo que não cumpriria a ordem de Voldemort, então levantou da ponte decidido a falar com Voldemort e abandonar a missão. Começou a procurar uma passagem secreta para o seu destino, não estava com cabeça para aparatar, nem voar, tinha que falar urgentemente com o Lord das Trevas.

Ele caminhava com passos firmes procurando em cada canto um meio de partir, mas de repente parou.

E começou a pensar alto: "Se eu não matá-los, o Lord fará com que outros os matem..." Ele ficou parado no meio da rua por um minuto arquitetando um plano... Um plano para não matar Hermione, um plano em que trairia o Lord das Trevas.

* * *

Rony e Hermione já haviam voltado para casa, era uma pequena barraca por fora, mas por dentro era uma casa espaçosa e confortável para toda a família, com três quartos. A barraca deles se localizava no meio da cidade, era a mais luxuosa, se podemos dizer assim. 

Os dois estavam sentados na cozinha, um de frente para o outro, fazendo um pequeno lanche. Sanduíches com carne de jacaré e suco de couve.

Rony terminou seu sanduíche, bebeu um gole do suco, respirou fundo, tomou coragem e fez uma pergunta, da qual ele temia uma reposta afirmativa.

- Hermione, você ainda o ama? - ele perguntou sério, olhando nos olhos dela.

Hermione parou de comer, olhou bem para o rosto dele e disse:

- Não, eu não o amo mais. - ela respondeu séria e pensando: "Hermione, o que você está dizendo? Enganar o Rony desta maneira é muito errado!"

Mas ele sofreria mais se soubesse a verdade e ela sabia disso.

Rony observou o rosto da mulher que amava, a mulher que ele sempre amou, mesmo quando ela não era sua, ele a amava, nunca deixou de amá-la.

- Desculpe pela pergunta, querida. - disse ele abrindo um leve sorriso - É que eu apenas estranhei a reação que você teve quando eu lhe disse que iríamos matar o Malfoy.

- Tudo bem. - ela falou, pegando as mãos dele - Eu só me surpreendi. - "Hermione, não deixe que o matem!" - Você vai nessa missão?

- Vou, é óbvio.

- Então, eu vou junto.

- Não, você não vai!

- Vou sim!

- Não vai! - ele soltou as mãos dela - Eu não quero que você vá! É muito perigoso!

- Eu vou, não importa o que você ache!

Eles discutiram por aproximadamente uns quinze minutos até que ela venceu, dando a última palavra.

- Vou!

Eles ficaram uns 20 segundos em silêncio. Hermione se levantou da cadeira e beijou Rony na boca. Ele sorriu, levantou, a pegou no colo e os dois foram rindo apaixonadamente para o quarto.

Logo depois, começou a chover.

* * *

Draco teve a idéia perfeita... Mesmo que arriscado, esse plano talvez salvasse a vida de Hermione, não importando se a dele estivesse em jogo. Quem sabe até a veria de novo? Esse pensamento encheu seu coração de esperança.

Uma moça vestida com uma longa capa lilás, que esvoaçava com o vento, o avistou e correu para os seus braços, dando-lhe um longo e frio beijo.

Draco se assustou ao ver aquela moça lhe beijando, mas quando a reconheceu se deixou ser abraçado e beijado. Retribuiu o beijo com uma paixão avassaladora, como se amasse aquela mulher. No fundo, ele sabia que só a beijava assim, pois imaginava que Hermione estivesse ali, naquele momento, o beijando. Quando pararam de se beijar e enquanto recuperavam o fôlego, ela falou:

- O Lord quer ver você imediatamente!

- Tudo bem. Vamos então, Pansy.

Logo depois, começou a chover.

* * *

**Obs.:** Hehehe, esse cap foi curto, eu sei. Eu adorei escrever essa fic, vocês não têm noção, foi a que eu me diverti mais escrevendo! Ah, por favor, **não esqueçam de comentar**. Os comentários fazem com que eu me sinta 'realizada', afinal, cada fic é um bebê por qual temos muito carinho e esperamos que nos dê muito orgulho. **Por isso, comentem!** Ah, **muito obrigado** a todos que comentaram, adorei os coments de vcs e continuem a me mandar reviews

Trecho da música **Antes da Chuva Chegar** do **Guilherme Arantes**. (Esse cap foi inspirado nessa música).

Uma coisa importante que eu esqueci de colocar no primeiro capítulo sobre a fic:

**Data de publicação original:** 12/06/2004. **Terminada em:** 06/12/2004.


	4. O Castelo de Prata

**CAPÍTULO 4 - _O Castelo de Prata_**

**All I want is freedom**  
_Tudo que eu quero é liberdade_  
**A world with no more night**  
_Um mundo sem noites_  
**And you always beside me  
**_E você sempre ao meu lado_  
**To hold me and to hide me  
**_Para me abraçar e me esconder_

- Bem, acho que ele está muito irritado com você. - disse Pansy guiando Draco até onde ela tinha estacionado a sua moto - Ele falou que você estava demorando para cumprir sua missão... Que missão é essa Draco?

- Não te interessa, Pansy. - Draco resmungou muito mal humorado.

Minutos depois eles chegaram a um beco sem saída, onde uma moto lilás berrante estava parada.

- Mais discreta impossível, né? - ela falou tentando brincar, mas Draco continuava sério.

Eles subiram na moto eela começou a voar. Os dois estavam indo em direção ao castelo de Voldemort, castelo que anteriormente pertenceu aos pais de Draco. Quando Lucius foi assassinado, Voldemort tomou não só o castelo das mãos de Draco como todo o seu dinheiro, sem lhe dar nenhuma explicação. Além de ter se casado com a mãe de Draco, Narcisa, o que não fazia a menor diferença para ele. Ele não ligava parao dinheiro, nem para nada mais. A sua vida se tornou um completo tédio sem sentido.

Atualmente, Draco estava noivo de Pansy, que praticamente não se importava com os foras constantes que ele lhe dava, afinal ela pensava que ele ainda era muito rico.

De longe, Draco avistou sua antiga casa. Era um castelo no estilo de Hogwarts, só que ao invés de uma torre alta, tinha duas torres altas, uma do lado esquerdo e outra do lado direito.

O castelo feito todo de prata era incrustado de diamantes em volta das janelas. O grande portão da entrada feito de madeira tinha escrito em grandes letras douradas: "Sorup Eugnas ed Ral", ou seja, _Lar de Sangue Puros_.

Na época em que Draco era criança o castelo era totalmente diferente, as flores cultivadas no grande jardim da casa davam vida ao local, haviam inúmeros pássaros, dois cachorros brancos de 2 metros cada, dois gatos pretos (que viviam separados dos cachorros, logicamente)e dois unicórnios (que eram muito bem tratados), além das diferentes espécies de peixes do lago.

Agora, o castelo era um lugar triste e sombrio. As flores morreram, os animais foram expulsos, os unicórnios mortos e o lago fedia a esgoto.

O castelo era guardado por inúmeros Dementadores, toda vez que Draco chegava perto do castelo ele sentia um incrível peso no peito e algumas lembranças estranhas apareciam na sua cabeça: A primeira vassoura que ele ganhou, a primeira vez que ele abraçou o pai, a primeira vez que ganhou Harry Potter em um jogo de quadribol, o primeiro beijo com Hermione...

- Draco, desce logo da moto! - Pansy puxou o seu braço e ele acordou do devaneio.

- Hã? Ok, vamos logo! - ele exclamou tentando recobrar a compostura.

Ele atravessou todo o seu antigo lar com uma enorme tristeza até chegaremao escritório principaldo castelo.

- Entre, Malfoy! - chamou uma voz ríspida de dentro da sala,

Draco entrou, mas não estava com medo. Já se acostumara com aquela figura horrenda. Ele só não conseguia imaginar como a sua mãe podia ter relações sexuais com algo tão nojento.

Voldemort estava sentado numa grande cadeira preta, atrás da mesa.

- Sente-se. - ele ordenou, seus olhos penetrantes começaram a fitar Draco, tentando ler sua mente.

- O Senhor mandou me chamar, Lord?

- Sim... Serei breve. Você ainda não cumpriu as minhas ordens. - ele disse.

- Lord, é muito difícil encontrar um meio de se infiltrar em Hope...

- BASTA! Estou cansado de suas desculpas! Se você não tivesse demonstrado sua capacidade antes já teria acabado com você! Já faz um mês, Malfoy...O tempo está passando... - Voldemort sorriu - Mas suas desculpas irão cessar nesse instante... Você sabe muito bem que tenho os meus espiões dentro daquele antro de sangue ruins... -Draco fez que sim com a cabeça- Pois bem, acabei de ser informado que os pobres coitados estão planejando nos atacar! Imagine... Nos atacar! E saiba que a sua amada...

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, mas Voldemort continuou, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Saiba que ela, Hermione Weasley, junto com aquele marido pobretão dela arquitetaram um plano para matar os meus mais confiáveis Comensais, sendo que um deles...É você!

Draco pulou da cadeira. Hermione querendo matá-lo?

- Sente-se Draco. Não sei o que você esperava... Que aquela Weasley continuasse amando você? Depois de você ter matado pessoas tão próximas a ela?

- Eu, eu... - Draco não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar, odiava admitir, mas aquela praga estava certa.

Voldemort começou a rir, uma risada forçada, esganiçada, insuportável. Draco queria por as mãos nos ouvidos para não ter que ouvir aquele barulho tão irritante, mas não se atreveria, então perguntou sério e ofendido:

- Do que você está rindo... Lord?

- Do que o amor é capaz de fazer com as pessoas, Draco. Elas se tornam ridículas. O amor é realmente algo patético. Esse sentimento tão estranho que nunca senti e que sei que jamais irei sentir é capaz de arruinar e transformar em cinzas pessoas de personalidade forte... Espero que não cometa esse erro Malfoy. - ele acrescentou sério.

- Não sei por que você está falando essas coisas.

- Não se faça de sonso! - ele praticamente grunhiu essas últimas palavras - Você sabe do que eu estou falando... Estou lhe avisando...

- Não precisa me avisar de nada, sei muito bem o meu lugar e o que eu devo fazer. E principalmente, o que _não_ devo fazer. Jamais desobedeceria uma ordem sua, Lord das Trevas. - ele falou isso rapidamente, como se tivesse decorado o texto.

- Acho bom mesmo. Mas, como eu estava dizendo, esses espiões me informaram que a AD (Armanda Dumbledore) pretende nos atacar daqui a uma semana...E muita coisa pode acontecer em uma semana... Quero que você os mate amanhã, ou melhor... Hoje mesmo! - ele falou, olhando um relógio sem números e com doze ponteiros - Já passou da meia noite... Vá dormir e depois execute o que irei lhe mandar: Tome uma poção Polissuco. Aqui está os fios de cabelo de um dos meus espiões, considerado de confiaça por aqueles coitados. Esse espião irá encontrar com você hoje ao meio dia no lago e irá lhe dizer a senha para você entrar lá.

- Se você tem a senha e pode fazer a poção Polissuco, porque você mesmo não entra? - ele perguntou intrigado.

- Ora, Dumbledore era muito esperto. - Voldemort levantou e começou a andar lentamente pela sala - Aquele velhoidiota lançou um feitiço Coração Puro... Em outras palavras, somente quem tem um coração puro...

Agora foi a vez de Draco rir.

- Você acha que _eu_ tenho um coração puro? - ele disse entre as gargalhadas num tom debochado.

Voldemort parou no meio da sala e encarou Draco muito seriamente.

- Você não me deixou terminar.

Draco parou de rir imediatamente ao ver a cararaivosa de Voldemort.

- Então, porque eu posso entrar?

- Porque somente quem tem um coração puro ou um amor verdadeiro pode atravessar as barreiras desse feitiço.

Draco ficou estático. Seu coração acelerou e ele teve medo até de respirar.

- Draco, Draco, eu sei de tudo, DE TUDO! Agora vá embora... - e voltou a se sentar.

Draco saiu da sala confuso... Amor verdadeiro? Mione querendo matá-lo?

Mesmo que Hermione estivesse planejando algo contra ele, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para salvar a vida dela.

Quando todos dormiram, ele foi até o corujal e escreveu o seguinte bilhete:

_Hermione Weasley,_

_A senhora deve estar estranhando esse bilhete, mas tenho informações muito úteis para a AD. Espero que possa ajudá-los a derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Me encontre em frente aonde ficava a cabana de Hagrid às duas horas de hoje._

_Sinceramente,_

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Obs.: E aí? Vocês estão gostando? Eu tô mt triste porque quase ninguém tá comentando, snif, snif... Comentem para eu poder saber a opinião de vocês, pleaseeeeeeeee! Ah, por isso só vou postar o próx cap quando tiverem 10 coments nesse cap. Estão avisados! 

**Trecho da música _All I Ask Of You_ by _Andrew Lloyd Webber_ e _Charles Hart_.**

**E MUITO OBRIGADO A QUEM COMENTOU E A QUEM LÊ A FIC! BEIJOS!**


	5. O Tempo Não Me Fez Esquecer

**CAPÍTULO 5 - _O Tempo Não Me Fez Esquecer_**

_Não vejo mais você faz tanto tempo  
Que vontade que eu sinto  
De olhar em seus olhos, ganhar seus abraços  
É verdade eu não minto  
E nesse desespero em que me vejo  
Já cheguei a tal ponto  
De me trocar diversas vezes por você  
Só pra vê se te encontro  
Você bem que podia perdoar  
E só mais uma vez me aceitar  
Prometo agora vou fazer por onde  
Nunca mais perdê-la_

Draco tomou a Poção Polissuco, atravessou as barreiras de Hogwarts e agora esperava ansioso pela chegada de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione andava entre as barracas da cidade quando uma grande coruja negra de olhos azuis pousou em seu ombro e lhe entregou um pequeno bilhete. Quando ela abriu não pôde conter a surpresa... Um bilhete de Draco! 

Não entendia porque Draco queria lhe ver e trair Voldemort... Ele estava sendo sincero? _Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy._ Era o que estava escrito no bilhete, mas ela deveria acreditar? E se fosse uma armadilha? Porque Draco iria trair Voldemort? Seria uma questão de interesse ou de amor? Como ele iria entrar em Hogwarts?

Mas a mais fútil e irrelevante questão era a que mais lhe pertubava: Por que ele foi tão formal no bilhete?

"Por que? Não seja boba, Hermione!" ela repetia várias vezes para si mesma.

* * *

Ela estava ensinando alguns feitiços de defesa em uma das masmorras. Já faltavam 15 minutos para às 14 horas. Hermione deu um intervalo na aula dizendo que não se sentia bem e que iria sair para respira um pouco de ar.

* * *

Draco a viu se aproximando, ele tremia dos pés a cabeça, mas disfarçava e mantinha uma postura arrogante e formal. Ele achava que não iria agüentar, pensou que a beijaria assim que ela chegasse. 

"Como ela mudou... Continua linda, mas agora ela tem um rosto tão... Tão... Tão pálido e triste... Por Deus, Mione, o que o tempo fez com você? Me diga, o que ele fez de você?"

* * *

Hermione não viu Draco a esperando, mas Jerry, um dos aliados da Armada. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? 

De repente ela notou que no corpo de Jerry estavam se formando bolhas e então, ela viu... Draco Malfoy... Ela sentiu um frio na barriga, uma vontade de sair correndo, voltar para casa, uma vontade de avançar para beijá-lo... Depois de tanto tempo... Uma vontade de chorar.

"Ele usou a Poção Polissuco... Ele tem a mesma a cara de orgulhoso como sempre, mas seus olhos e seu rosto parecem tão pálidos e tristes... Draco, o que tempo com você? Me conta, o que ele fez de você?"

* * *

- Olá, Senhor Malfoy. - ela falou formalmente, mas pensou: "Senhor Malfoy... Hermione, o que você tem na cabeça?" - Creio que tem algo muito importante para me falar, não é? 

- Olá, Senhora Weasley. - ele respondeu formalmente também, mas pensou: "Urgh! Como soa mal!" - Sim. Será que aqui é um lugar seguro para conversamos?

- Sim, ninguém mais vem aqui - ela queria lhe abraçar, dizer o quanto sentiu a sua falta, lhe dar um soco para vingar tudo o que ela sofreu por ele, toda a humilhação e tristeza que ele lhe causou - Rápido, diga logo!

E ele disse. Especificou os pontos fracos de Voldemort, como entrar no Castelo de Prata, o que ele e os Comensais estavam tramando. Uma pena de repetição anotou tudo em um pergaminho (que ele fez aparecer). O pergaminho voava ao lado de Hermione.

Enfim, Draco contou tudo.

- Acho que não vai ser mais seguro para você voltar ao Castelo... - ela disse apreensiva - Você não quer ficar aqui? Daqui a alguns minutos Voldemort já estará sabendo da sua traição. Ele deve ter colocado algum feitiço preventivo de lealdade em vocês? Não colocou?

- É, é verdade. Ele já deve saber, aliás. - ele abriu um pequeno sorriso - Você continua muito esperta. - Hermione corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Ele abriu mais o sorriso ao ver que ainda causava algum efeito nela - Certas coisas o tempo não apaga - ele continuou, precisava falar e ficou sério - Hermione, o tempo não apaga muitas coisas. Ele nunca me fez esquecer o quanto você era esperta, o quanto éramos felizes juntos, o quanto você me amava e o quanto eu te amava...

Uma longa pausa, uma troca de olhares ansiosos e ele sussurrou palavras mágicas:

- Eu ainda te amo. O tempo nunca me fez esquecer esse amor, Mione.

Hermione sentia calafrios dos pés a cabeça. Seu mundo caiu e ao mesmo tempo ela se libertava... Ele também continuava apaixonado. Mas ela não podia confessar, tinha um marido, dois filhos e Draco a magoara tanto no passado. Definitivamente, ela não podia confessar nada.

- Mas o tempo me fez esquecer. E não sei porque está me falando essas coisas. E como pode me tratar com tanta intimidade!

Draco empalideceu, queria chorar, mas não tinha coragem. Então, se virou para ir embora, mas ela o impediu segurando-o pelo braço:

- Você não pode ir! Voldemort vai te matar! - ela deixou cair a máscara por um segundo.

- Por que você se importa comigo? - ele disse rancoroso - Você não me ama mais e só as pessoas que amam se importam com as outras.

- Como... - ela respirou fundo - Como você quer que eu ainda te ame? Depois de tudo o que você fez... - ela falou baixinho, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Hermione olhou nos olhos dele, percebia que o que ele dizia era sincero.

- E o pior é que... É que eu... Eu ainda... Ainda... Ainda te amo.

Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente, pôs as mãos no rosto e se virou.

- O tempo não me fez esquecer você, Draco.

Draco queria consolá-la, ficava com pena dela e feliz por ele, pois ela ainda o amava.

Ele virou Hermione para poder vê-la. Ela parou de chorar e encarou Draco. Ele olhava firmemente para aqueles olhos que ele ajudou a fazer chorar, por inúmeras vezes. Não podia conter mais. Puxou Hermione pela cintura e a beijou. Ela retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo calor e intensidade de quem a beijava.

Fazia muito tempo que eles queriam poder sentir um ao outro, juntos de novo.

* * *

**Obs.:** Ai, ai... Que capítulo romântico! (suspiros). Música Você Não Me Ensinou a Te Esquecer do Caetano Veloso. 

**Obs.2:** Me desculpem pela demora, mas esse ano me matou, vestibular e tudo mais. Ainda bem que esse terror acabou. **POR FAVOR, COMENTEM! E muuuuuuuito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Bjs!**


	6. A Rã das Confissões

**CAPÍTULO 6 - _A Rã das Confissões_**

**Atada a este setimento**  
_Presa a este sentimento_  
**Con tristeza voy tratando de hacerte comprender  
**_Com tristeza tento fazer você compreender_  
**Porque tu ausencia es cruel y yo**  
_Porque sua ausência é cruel e eu  
_**Aqui estoy, tendida a tus pies**  
_Aqui estou,jogada a seus pés  
_**Y se que no hay nada que perder**  
_E sei que não há nada o que perder_  
**Pensando en ti, hasta que no me dejes ir**  
_Pensando em você, até que não me deixe ir_

Depois de longos minutos se beijando, sentindo a presença um do outro, sentindo a paixão e o amor dos seus corpos e das suas bocas, eles pararam de se beijar, mas continuaram com os rostos próximos. Hermione o abraçou e colocou a cabeça em cima do ombro dele. Draco também colocou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. Os dois fecharam os olhos e sorriram. Ela ficou séria e começou:

- Draco, você sabe que eu sou casada com o Rony...

Ele abriu os olhos, como se tivesse levado um susto e soltou Hermione. Mas ela continou:

- Sou casada com ele... Ele é o pai dos meus filhos. - ela disse baixinho com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, observando Draco.

Ela virou os olhos para o chão e ficou admirando a grama por alguns minutos. _"Tão verde, tão bonita, tão triste, tão morta..."_ Depois ela sussurrou, ainda olhando atentamente cada canto do chão:

- Não quero traí-lo.

As lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto. Draco delicadamente levantou o seu rosto com a mão direita, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

- Eu abandonei você no altar por uma ameaça que o meu pai me fez, não era sobre herança nenhuma, era sobre a sua vida...

Hermione fez menção de falar, mas Draco continuou:

- Estou noivo da Pansy.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, isso não era uma coisa para dizer nesse momento. Ela tirou a mão de Draco do seu rosto. Estava muito zangada. Há muito tempo que ela queria fazer isso... Com toda a sua força, acertou um murro na cara de Malfoy. O soco foi tão forte que ele caiu no chão, desacordado.

Quando ele estava no chão, Hermione viu uma coisa se mexer nos bolsos dele. De repente, a coisa pulou para fora da capa dele. A tal coisa era uma rã. Uma rã azul, com finas listras douradas e grandes olhos prateados. Não tinha mais do que 5 centímetros.

- Meu Deus! Que espécie de rã é essa! - ela se abaixou para ver a rã mais de perto.

- Essa, não! Mais respeito comigo, Senhorita Hermione Granger! - falou a rã com uma voz esganiçada.

- Você fala! Muito interessante... - disse Hermione, sentando-se no chão - Como você sabe meu nome! Mas... - ela acrescentou tristemente - Meu nome não é mais Granger, é Weasley. E eu sou uma Senhora, não Senhorita, porque agora eu estou casada.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, Mione. - a rã pulou nas mãos dela - Draco me contou tudo. Mas eu te chamo de Granger, porque ele não gosta de chamar você de Weasley.

Hermione fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Eu irei me apresentar: Sou a Rã das Confissões. As pessoas contam tudo para mim, sou uma espécie de diário, só que sou amiga ao mesmo tempo, dou conselhos e faço de tudo para ajudar meu dono. Lucius Malfoy me deu de presente para Draco no aniversário dele de 1 ano e nessa época, eu o manipulava para que ele fizesse coisas ruins, sabe como é... Sou... Quer dizer... Eu era uma linda rã das Trevas. Ainda sou linda, mas não das Trevas. Porque quando o Draquinho se apaixonou por você... Bem, tudo mudou. Ele começou a me contar sobre suas esperanças e alegrias, fazendo com que eu mudasse também. O amor dele era tão forte que foi capaz de melhorar tudo ao seu redor. Agora, eu estou morrendo Mione, fiquei muito velha... E enquanto eu não deixar o meu dono feliz, não vou poder morrer em paz, entende? Por isso eu estou aqui, para unir vocês dois!

Hermione riu. Como aquele ser mínimo poderia ajudar os dois! Depois de todas as coisas que os dois passaram e que fizeram com que eles se separassem...

- EI! Não fique rindo de mim! Estou falando sério!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Minha "Rã Madrinha"! - ela tentou prender o riso - Mas eu posso saber, como você vai nos unir! Sendo que eu estou casada, tenho dois filhos, Draco está noivo e nós dois somos inimigos mortais... Como você pretende fazer isso!

- Simples! Você vai fazer isso!

- EU!

- Aham, com o desejo que eu vou lhe conceder.

- Você vai me conceder um desejo! - espantou-se Hermione - Que tipo de desejo! Como assim! Como um gênio da lâmpada!

- Olha, honestamente, você anda lendo muitas histórias de contos de fadas! Primeiro, uma comparação horrorosa com uma Fada Madrinha, depois essa idéia de Gênio da Lâmpada! Que horror! Acho que nunca desci tão baixo! Ora, o que você acha! Qualquer desejo... O que você quiser! Desde que seja para deixar o meu dono feliz.

- Hmm... Por que você nunca concedeu um desejo para o seu dono!

- Eu concedi, uma vez...

- E o que ele pediu?

- Ele me pediu para nunca deixar de amar você... Mesmo que o tempo e as feridas apagassem o amor que você sentisse por ele. Ele não queria deixar de te amar.

Hermione sentiu que ia chorar de novo.

- Por que você não concedeu mais desejos a ele?

- Porque eu sou uma Rã das Confissões! Não, o Gênio da Lâmpada! Que saco! Só posso conceder um desejo por pessoa. Mas, então? O que você vai querer! Pense bem, porque pedir é complicado e uma vez realizado, o desejo não poderá ser desfeito.

A rã terminou de dizer essa última frase e apareceu uma pequena ampulheta ao seu lado esquerdo. A ampulheta era do seu tamanho, também não passava de 5 centímetros e tinha 60 pequenos rubis vermelhos dentro.

- Você tem um minuto para pensar, Hermione.

Os rubis começaram a cair. Plim, plim, plim...

Hermione começou a pensar, eram tantas as coisas que ela queria... Dumbledore e Harry vivos, Voldemort morto, acabar com aquele Império do Terror que Voldemort instalara, desfazer todas as mortes e tristezas conseqüentes disso, ter seus filhos ao seu lado, não magoar Rony e casar com Draco... Mas o que ela poderia pedir? O que era mais importante? Era apenas um desejo, apenas um... Ela começou a pensar com si mesma: _"Vamos, Hermione, você consegue... Vamos ser racionais, tem que ser algo que traga tudo de volta, que faça tudo ficar bem de novo..."_

Só faltavam 15 rubis... Plim, plim, plim...

_"Que faça tudo ficar bem... Como era antes... É ISSO! Como era antes!"_

Plim... Caiu o último rubi.

- Deseje agora, Hermione!

E ela desejou...

* * *

**N/A:** Adianta pedir desculpas? Espero que estejam gostando, pois a fic está na sua reta final, só terá mais 3 capítulos, ainda estou pensando se faço 1 capítulo bônus já que estou reeditando a fic, mas não sei... Bem, comentem, ok? 

**Música: _Tenerte y Quererte_ do _RBD_.**


	7. De Volta Ao Passado

**CAPÍTULO 7 - _De Volta Ao Passado_**

**I've been waiting for so long**  
_Esperei por muito tempo  
_**Now I've finally found someone  
**_Agora finalmente encontrei alguém_  
**To stand by me**  
_Pra ficar ao meu lado_  
**We saw the writing on the wall**  
_Vimos que estava escrito pelo destino_  
**As we felt this magical**  
_Enquanto sentimos essa mágica_  
**Fantasy**  
_Fantasia_

**Now with passion in our eyes  
**_Agora com paixão nos nossos olhos_  
**There's no way we could disguise it**  
_Não há como disfarçar_  
**Secretly**  
_Secretamente_

Hermione estava ansiosa e feliz, afinal era o dia do seu casamento. Ela usava um longo vestido branco de cetim com um cinto de diamantes em volta da cintura. Ela não usava um véu, mas uma coroa de flores brancas, sendo que os miolos das flores também eram de diamantes. O seu longo cabelo castanho estava solto, com os cachos bem definidos. A maquiagem leve, a deixava com o rosto delicado. E o gracioso buquê era feito de flores de prata.

Já tinha passado a hora do casamento, mas não queriam deixar ela entrar na igreja. Ela perguntou ao seu pai, com quem estava de braços dados:

- Papai, o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei filha, parece que o seu noivo ainda não chegou...

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Draco? - ela perguntou, aflita.

- Não sei, não sei...

Como Draco podia fazer uma coisa dessas com ela? _"Justamente, no dia do nosso casamento! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

Ela estava preparada para se casar aos 21 anos com Draco Malfoy, ele atualmente tinha a mesma idade que ela e um futuro extraordinariamente brilhante como Auror pela frente. Ela estava se formando para dar aula de Feitiços em Hogwarts e também tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente.

* * *

- DRACO MALFOY! Se você não se tornar um Comensal, como eu, irei destruir sua vida e principalmente a vida da pessoa que você mais ama... Hermione Granger. Case-se com aquela sangue-ruim e também ficará pobre, como os Weasley. E tudo o que terá será tristeza e angústia pelo resto de sua vida! 

Draco olhava horrorizado para o pai. O que ele estava dizendo? Desistir de Hermione? Se tornar um Comensal?

- NÃO! Eu não vou abandonar a Hermione!

- Então, você prefere que ela morra? Ou que... Sofra bastante e depois morra? - Lucius Malfoy falava isso com um brilho diabólico no olhar, fazendo com que suas palavras soassem insinuantes e ameaçadoras.

- Papai, você não seria capaz! - Draco ficou meio transtornado, meio desesperado.

- Não duvide de mim, rapaz.

Draco não suportava mais. Como um pai podia fazer isso com um filho?

Draco se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Eu vou embora daqui e vou me casar com ela! Não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer que irá mudar isso!

Lucius se levantou da cadeira preta onde estava (cadeira que futuramente seria ocupada por Voldemort, ou não).

Draco olhou para o relógio sem números e com doze ponteiros da parede e se dirigiu para a porta.

- DRACO! ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO! Se você passar por essa porta cumpro a minha ameaça!

Ele parou. Não sabia se continuava, se saia daquele Castelo de Prata em direção a igreja e corria o risco. Ou se voltava, obedecia ao seu pai e salvava a vida da sua amada.

* * *

Só faltavam 15 rubis... Plim, plim, plim... 

_"Que faça tudo ficar bem... Como era antes... É ISSO! Como era antes!"_

Plim... Caiu o último rubi.

- Deseje agora, Hermione!

_"Se eu pedir para alterar um fato importante da minha história, esse fato talvez altere todos os outros que tenham vindo em seguida..."_

- Deseje agora, Hermione! - a pequenina rã repetiu nervosa.

E ela desejou...

- Eu quero que o tempo volte, no dia do meu casamento com o Draco, só que dessa vez, EU QUERO QUE ELE SE CASE COMIGO!

* * *

Hermione começava a perder o controle e andava de uma lado para o outro em frente a porta da igreja. Ela podia ouvir os murmúrios de dentro dela. Pessoas comentando a razão do atraso do noivo, falando mal da decoração da igreja, sobre um Malfoy estar se casando com uma sangue não puro, futilidades de todo o tipo. 

- Mione, pare! - falou seu pai, nervoso com a situação - Assim você vai fazer um buraco no chão da igreja.

Realmente, Hermione parou. Não porque o seu pai tinha ordenado isso, mas porque ela começava a sentir uma coisa estranha. Uma brisa no seu rosto. _"Mas não está ventando."_ - ela pensou. Ela continuava a sentir essa brisa, tocando seus lábios, seus olhos, cada canto do seu rosto.

- Hermione! Hermione! - chamava o seu pai, mas ela não escutava. Ficara parada com os olhos abertos e um leve sorriso no rosto. Logo após isso, caiu no chão. Como se o seu corpo tivesse recebido um peso extremamente pesado e não pudesse suportá-lo em pé.

- Hermione, minha filha. - o Senhor Granger pôs a cabeça da filha no colo e tentava acordá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos suavemente. Depois observou o pai como se não o visse há muito tempo.

- PAPAI! - ela se atirou nos braços do pai com um enorme sorriso.

- É, sou eu. - ele sorriu achando que o desmaio tinha afetado um pouco o estado mental da filha - Você está bem, querida?

- Sim, papai. Há muito tempo eu não me sinto tão bem. - ela disse isso com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Depois se levantou do chão com a ajuda do pai.

- O atraso do seu noivo está me preocupando.

- Não se preocupe, papai. - ela ainda sorria e virou o rosto confiante para o pai - Eu tenho certeza que ele vêm!

* * *

Draco ficou admirando a porta por alguns minutos. Não sabia que decisão tomar. Ir ou ficar? O que fazer? De repente, ele começou a sentir algo estranho. Uma brisa batendo no seu rosto. _"Mas não está ventando."_ - ele pensou. 

Essa brisa suave... Lhe lembrava uma sensação maravilhosa... Beijar Hermione. Sentir os seus lábios quentes encostando nos seus lábios frios, provocando quase um choque térmico... Foi então que ele percebeu. Que ele queria passar o resto dos seus dias, por mais difíceis e complicados que fossem, beijando Hermione. Beijando-a de manhã, de tarde e à noite. Ele não sentia vontade de beijar, nem tocar nenhuma mulher que não fosse ela, que não fosse Hermione Granger. _"Hermione Granger Malfoy"_ - ele pensou - _"Ela não vai querer tirar o Granger mesmo... Vai ficar um lindo nome"_.

- Draco! DRACO!

Draco se virou, observou bem o pai e disse:

- Adeus, papai! - e aparatou.

* * *

- Hermione - falou a miúda rã - Seu desejo irá se realizar, mas só você irá se lembrar do nosso presente, quer dizer, futuro, pois na época do casamento nossos dias atuais eram futuro... Ah, você me entendeu! A Hermione do passado vai desmaiar, porque você, Hermione do futuro, ou presente, ou sei lá, vai aparecer, ou melhor, as suas memórias do futuro. 

- Quer dizer que as memórias do Draco...

- Sim, ele não se lembrará de nada. Ninguém se lembrará de nada, só você. Preparada?

Hermione olhou o corpo desmaiado de Draco e segurou a sua mão.

- Sim.

* * *

Draco aparatou no altar da igreja, quando ele apareceu todos sorriram para ele, aliviados. Ele usava um smoking preto bem clássico. Seu cabelo loiro (curto) estava bem arrumado lhe dando um ar de um adolescente maroto. Ele estava lindo, como sempre. 

As grandes portas da igreja se abriram.

Começou a tocar a marcha nupcial.

Todos levantaram.

Hermione não agüentava de tanta emoção. Estavam todos lá, todos vivos, sorrindo para ela: Dumbledore, Harry (de braços dados com Gina no altar, eles eram os padrinhos, juntamente com Goyle e sua esposa, uma sonserina), Luna, Profª McGonagall, Neville... O único que não sorria era Rony, ele tinha um ar sério e triste, mas forçou um sorriso quando Hermione passou por ele.

O Senhor Granger entregou Hermione ao noivo.

- Tome conta da minha filha direito, não sou bruxo, mas já fui lutador de boxe!

Draco sorriu (o que mais ele poderia fazer?) para o sogro e deu o braço a Hermione.

O padre começou:

- Estamos aqui, hoje, reunidos para celebrar...

- Humm - Hermione o interrompeu - Padre, será que o senhor poderia ir direto ao ponto?

Draco olhou surpreso para ela. O padre olhou surpreso para ela. Todos olharam surpresos para ela.

Draco foi o primeiro a sorrir pela situação, outros também sorriram, mas outros pensavam: "Que absurdo!"

O padre contrariado, perguntou:

- Senhor Malfoy, aceita a Senhorita Granger como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim. - ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Senhora Granger, aceita o Senhor Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo?

- Sim. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Coloquem as alianças.

Eles colocaram.

- Existem alguém que tem algum motivo para que esse casamento não se realize?

Draco olhou para trás, olhou Pansy, Rony, todos estavam sérios e calados. Ele também olhou para a porta, mas como não viu o seu pai entrar e começar a fazer um escândalo por causa do casamento, se virou para o padre.

Hermione olhou para trás, olhou Rony, Pansy, os dois pareciam muito infelizes para ela, mas nenhum do dois se pronunciou. Ela também olhou para a porta, mas como não viu o seu "adorado" sogro, se virou para o padre.

- Em nome do poder a mim investido, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar...

Mais uma vez o padre foi interrompido pela noiva, só que dessa vez não por palavras, mas pelo pulo que ela deu se atirando nos braços de Draco (que se assustou, arregalando os olhos).

Ela lhe deu o mais doce beijo que já havia dado. Draco tinha caído no chão da igreja, Hermione estava em cima dele e o beijava loucamente. Ele não se importava mais, também a beijava. Harry, Dumbledore, Gina e os gêmeos começaram a rir. Alguns olhavam a cena espantados, mas felizes, outros estavam chocados e outros tinham vontade de evaporar daquela igreja, Rony era uma dessas pessoas.

O padre olhava o casal completamente pasmo.

- Eu nunca realizei um casamento tão estranho... Acho que vou me aposentar... Não posso mais com esses jovens... Esses tempos modernos!

* * *

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo, q eu postei mt triste, pois só tive um comentário! Aliás, obrigada a mione03 pelo comentário :D Qnt aos outros q ñ comentaram... Tô de mal, rs... 

**Música:** **The Time Of My Life** by **Bill Medley** e** Jennifer Warners**.


	8. Festa & Lua

**CAPÍTULO 8 - _Festa & Lua_**

Para Hermione tudo aquilo parecia não parecia ser real. Ela era esposa do homem que amava! Depois de tantas coisas que ela passou, ela teve uma segunda chance para amar. Quando ela olhava Draco conversando com os convidados, sendo gentil a quem desejava felicidade, ela não agüentava e lhe dava um longo beijo, o abraçava e principalmente... Sorria.

E aquele futuro que um dia parecia ter acontecido, que agora era passado, era apenas um sonho mal desfocado de sua mente... Era isso, ela queria acreditar que tudo isso foi apenas um sonho.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz em toda a sua vida. _"Se eu seguisse outro caminho, não conseguiria ficar tão feliz como eu estou agora." _Ele não sabia que se tivesse escolhido outro caminho, sua vida teria sido totalmente diferente. Infeliz, deprimente e degradante.

Draco acreditava que a vida era feita de escolhas. Uma única escolha poderia alterar a sua vida. As escolhas mudam completamente o futuro das pessoas, famílias, comunidades, e até mesmo, nações.

A escolha que ele tinha feito teria conseqüências, mas ele estava disposto a agüentar qualquer coisa, desde que estivesse ao lado de Hermione.

Ele tinha um pouco de medo que o seu pai fizesse algo contra ela, Draco sabia identificar quando ele falava sério.

Por enquanto, Draco só queria aproveitar a sua festa de casamento, ele puxou Hermione para dançar uma música lenta com ele. O salão onde a festa estava acontecendo foi finamente decorado com detalhes brancos e pratas. A festa e o casamento foram bem no estilo dos trouxas, mas nem por isso foi menos luxuosa do que um Malfoy gostava de exibir.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto dançava com Draco, Hermione percebia um homem solitário com olhar perdido encostado em uma parede bebendo, era Rony. Quando a música terminou, ela foi falar com ele.

Rony percebendo que a amiga se dirigia a ele, começou a encará-la.

Quando ela chegou perto de Rony não sabia o que dizer... O que dizer a uma pessoa que é apaixonada por você no dia do seu casamento, sendo que você já foi casada com essa pessoa, mas ela não lembra?

_Eu sei que meu amor  
É imperfeito  
Mas se ele deixar, vou lhe mostrar  
O quanto também  
Tenho defeito  
Não é pra me gabar  
Mas rio do que faço  
Eu devia chorar_

- Rony... Hum... Você está bem?

- O que você acha, Mione? - ele respondeu azedo, olhando para o copo de champanhe vazio.

- Você ficou muito bem de terno. - ela disse tentando mudar de assunto, forçando um sorriso.

Ele também tentou sorrir. E começou a encará-la de novo, Hermione também o encarou.

- Hermione? Posso te pergunta umas coisas?

- Claro, Rony...

- Quando nós namoramos durante aqueles poucos meses... Você me amava de verdade? - ele perguntou com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Sim, Rony... Eu te amava muito... - ela respondeu, sentindo que iria chorar se ele chorasse.

- Então... Por que não demos certo?

_Eu sei o mal que fiz  
Já está feito  
Mas lhe pedi perdão, por ser assim  
E o coração que  
Tenho no peito  
Não quer acreditar  
Já nem estou mais aqui  
Nem em qualquer lugar_

- Rony... Eu... Eu te achava tão imaturo... - por um instante Hermione se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo, pois se lembrou de como ele havia se mostrado maduro e forte em uma situação de perigo, que foi na guerra.

- Você nunca me perdoou por ter te traído, não é?

- Não.

- Eu estava bêbado Mione, só tinha 17 anos e queria aproveitar a vida. - ele falou aflito.

- Agora nós temos 21 anos, Rony, o tempo passa tão rápido. E é ele quem modifica as coisas. Eu te perdoei, Rony.

- Obrigado, Mione. Só quero saber mais uma coisa... Você realmente ama o Draco?

- Amo! Do fundo do meu coração. - as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione.

_Nem luz, nem espelho,  
Nem olhos pra enxergar  
Acho que sou alguém  
Que nunca vai mudar  
Lá vai se embora meu mundo sem mim.  
O que há de errado em ser tão errado assim?  
Já vou saindo, não precisa empurrar.  
Pois meu maior defeito é insistir  
Que ele é perfeito,  
Que é pura crueldade pedir pra ele mudar_

- Que bom para você. - ele falou pegando um copo de vinho de uma bandeja que passava, sendo servida por um garçom - Sabe, Mione - ele tomou um longo gole de vinho - Quando nós amamos realmente, nós ficamos felizes com a felicidade da pessoa que amamos e tristes com as tristezas dela... Eu te amo... Mais do que você possa imaginar... Um amor tão grande que estraçalha a minha alma e esmaga o meu coração... E eu te amo tanto que se você está feliz, eu fico feliz também, não importando nos braços de quem você esteja, você vai estar sempre dentro de mim. Eu te amo tanto, que não sei se isso vai acontecer de novo, às vezes não acontece nem uma vez. - ele disse a última frase com um sorriso amargo.

Hermione não agüentava mais, começou a chorar e abraçou Rony. Ele ficou sem graça com o abraço, mas retribuiu o abraço.

- Às vezes Mione... Eu queria ser como os vampiros.

- Vampiros! - ela olhou para o rosto de Rony, ainda abraçada com ele.

- Os vampiros... Quer dizer, deve ser bom, acordar e não lembrar que você supostamente é humano. Não sentir nada, nem dor, nem amor. Talvez isto seja bom. E está tudo bem.

- Eu acho que isso é muito triste. Já imaginou nunca poder amar alguém? Rony, tudo passa e isso vai passar, ok? Um dia você vai se apaixonar de novo e só me ver como uma amiga.

Rony sorriu com desgosto, ela não entendia mesmo, ele jamais se apaixonaria de novo. E ele sabia disso.

Draco observava a cena meio enciumado, meio amargurado. Quando de repente ele sentiu uma mão o puxando pelo ombro. Era Pansy Parkison, ela dera um forte tapa em Draco, e bêbada subiu em cima de uma mesa e começou a gritar chamando a atenção de todos os convidados, que já observavam a cena desde o tapa.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO VENDO! ESSE SAFADO, LOIRO OXIGENADO, ME USOU! DISSE QUE GOSTAVA DE MIM, que gostava do jeito que nós nos amávamos, né, Draquinho? E DEPOIS CASOU COM UMA PODRE DE UMA SANGUE RUIM! - Pansy apontou para Hermione, que já tinha saído dos braços de Rony e via a cena assustada - AQUELA SANGUE RUIM ROBOU O MEU HOMEM! ME SOLTEM! - os seguranças arrastavam Pansy para fora da festa - AAAAAAAAAA, EU VOU ME VINGAR DRACO! DE VOCÊ E DESSA SONSA!

Os convidados trouxas não entenderam nada. O que era uma sangue ruim? Mas o que importava o que uma mulher bêbada dizia? E além do mais, parecia ser uma maluca mesmo! Onde já se viu! Se vestir toda de preto para uma festa de casamento!

Depois desse acontecimento a festa teria morrido, se não fosse por um pequeno grande detalhe. Lucius Malfoy aparecerá na festa, com o mesmo ar superior de sempre.

Acenando para os jornalistas, ele puxou Draco para o seu lado para tirarem fotos.

- Sorria, Draco. - ele sussurrou entre os dentes.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Draco perguntou entre os dentes também sorrindo.

- Agora que estou tendo uma carreira política eu não poderia brigar com o meu próprio filho, não é? E não se esqueça que a maioria dos bruxos são mestiços ou sangue ruins... - Lucius sussurrava tudo com o sorriso mais falso para as câmeras.

- Você não muda mesmo...

- Ah, antes que eu esqueça: Você está deserdado. - e aumentando a voz para que a imprensa bruxa ouvisse - DÁ UM ABRAÇO AQUI NO PAI, FILHÃO! - os flashs dispararam mais ainda com o abraço de pai e filho.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ah, Graças a Deus, conseguimos sair daquela festa. - disse Draco enquanto tirava os sapatos, ele estava sentado na cama.

- Aham! - falou Hermione de dentro do banheiro.

- Mione! Não demore muito! Esperei muito por essa noite, hein? - disse Draco com um sorriso moleque.

- Draco, fique quieto! Você é mesmo um safado! - Hermione se prendia para não rir.

- Tudo bem, _amore mio_! - ele ficou rindo.

- Ah, você conheceu os meus tios italianos?

- Conheci. - Draco tirou a roupa, ficando só com a calça e se esparramou na cama - Eles são bem simpáticos, _capiche_?

- _Capisco_! - Hermione saiu do banheiro, ela vestia uma camisola longa de seda branca.

Ela foi até a cama e se deitou ao lado de Draco. Ele chegou perto dela e começou a beijá-la, do pescoço até a boca...

Foi uma noite de paixão e entrega total do amor que cada um sentia pelo outro.

Pela manhã, Draco fez questão de preparar o café da manhã de Hermione. Os dois estavam radiantes de tanta alegria e felicidade.

- Pronta para a nossa lua de mel na Itália?

- Preparadíssima. - ela disse enquanto terminava o café da manhã.

- Seu sorriso...

- O que, Draco?

- Seu sorriso, é como se estrelas estivessem explodindo. - ele a olhou perdido em pensamentos.

Ela sorriu e lhe beijou.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da Autora:** PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Desisti de editar esse capítulo e postei o original mesmo. Esse capítulo foi baseado no filme **Sobre Meninos e Lobos**, sou apaixonada por esse filme e quem viu vai conseguir identificar as partes que copiei dele.

Sorry me, por não ter feito a lua de mel propriamente dita. A parte das estrelas explodindo eu tirei do livro: **Uma Vida Interrompida - Memórias de Um Anjo Assassinado**, escrito pela _Alice Sebold_. Um dos melhores livros que eu já li. A música é do **Pato Fu, Imperfeito**. Eu copiei alguns trechos dela. Ah, e aquelas partes em italiano, eu nem sei nem de onde veio a idéia... Terra Nostra, Esperança ou talvez, e provavelmente, um devaneio qualquer.

Eu adorei escrever essa fic e espero que vocês estejam gostando de lê-la. Espero também que vocês comentem, pois os comentários, incentivam a nós (autores) a continuar escrevendo. É o reconhecimento pelo nosso "trabalho", por que, alguém que gasta as horas do seu dia, que faz com que os seus dedos apertem as mesmas teclas (Sério, doe muito ficar digitando durante muito tempo, quem escreve sabe do que eu estou falando...) escrevendo para que os leitores não comentem... É um infeliz. Não me façam ser uma infeliz :)


End file.
